Brother to Serenade
by Dak-kun
Summary: This will be a hopefully short and sweet to and fro between Kira and Cagalli. Even if it's wrong, I want to believe you can't help who you fall in love with.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm a fan, and a fan of a fan. I do not own Gundam. I do not own the characters. I own nothing but the disfigured thoughts in my head and the romantic need to put pen to paper.

* * *

Brother to Serenade

* * *

A glorious battle we will partake of in this magnificent hall,

Both of us standing before each other, armed and anxious,

Preparing your weapons, are you ready to commit to my life or death,

I step forward, what may come, I'll fight to my best ability, so let us begin,

Mimicking and complementing each others promenading,

A flash of hazel against a heavy lavender gaze,

Piercing so deeply that my face burns as a wildfire fire uncontrolled,

Yes, I had felt it many times before, my core being consumed,

But, as I sidestep to counter a forward gesture, I must wonder,

When did you look at me with those kind, yet wild eyes the way you do,

I withdraw, withstanding for your innocence, blaming only coincidence,

More alert now, I hold you at a distance, almost a world away,

I pray, hands stay steady and feet stumble not, keep me in this fight,

However, it is apparent that desperation is closing, creeping, in,

A disaster of disasters, I drop my guard, letting you all too close,

Your arms locking around, constricting, choking my comfort,

Will it only end after my last breath has been wrung from within,

Or perhaps surrender, take my licks and losses and limp away,

A most shameful sight for those who already held up their noses,

Scoffing at what is the most magnificent manifestation of one's feelings,

Thinking, deliberating, analyzing the situation, I come to understand,

As you held me lovingly, glancing my lips so softly with yours,

And you told me I thought far too much when all I had to do was ask.

* * *

A/N: At the end of the day, you are you. If you find no solace or comfort around you for doing as you feel so strongly, there is room inside my soul for you, and I will accept you for all that you are, as simply as that.

That said, this is just some freestyle writing ^ ^. I'm going to do something of an action-reaction, and alternate the view point. Enjoy! Also- it's hard to work on things like this in the army, so understanding would be much appreciated. *bows*


	2. Chapter 2

The Night That Ends

I was too caught in the moment to realize it was ending,

Why did I have to be persuaded by those eyes,

In which I was drowned with the vast ocean,

Only to be resuscitated at the last moment,

The harbinger of daylight is far too cruel,

For I feel death in my waking moments,

And returned to emptiness as when first born,

Crying for something, I know not what,

Though I am able to infer now with new found intelligence,

About a maternal embrace of time passed,

And now, perhaps, something similar beckons my heart,

And forces my body to go against what must follow,

Clinging to this entity which has deluded me so,

Even as the darkness surrounds my fire within,

Gripping me ever so coldly, as I envision death would,

Yet I think my discontinuation would be bearable,

Suffice that my end comes in his arms…

And then a pause comes as I wait for inevitability.


	3. Chapter 3

A thought then occurs in the seeming forever we had before finality,

Something would be lost that neither wants to let go of,

So why should we allow this atrocity to come to fruition?

Let us lose ourselves in each other and vast darkness,

For won't we still be warmer than if separated in the light?

After all, whereas clouds block the sun, they also trap in heat.

So would our bodies do for us, and give us a barrier from cold,

Not to say we weren't already warm before our judgment,

But let what mistakes were made take their course,

And breath forth new life into us, hope in a distant future,

Which we will embrace with humility and joy,

Even if it cost the world for one, we will pay with willingness,

For should such a world stand if it exiles its saviors?

Or even for its own sake, leave us to our devices,

For a pillar will be made, one all can find support on,

Such a pillar should be given a name, one all will marvel,

And it shall be Adrus Lucian, the dark son of light itself,

And all will come to owe a great debt which can never be paid.

A/N: There are a couple of things to point out for my sake. 1) I only write on my whim, regardless of how long or short; erotic or not; and so on. 2) I think I forgot the reason as to why I started writing here, but I do know there was a person who gave me my name. For that warmth felt so long ago I will always come back to write here, and as convoluted as I tend to be in story, my heart is always surrounded by that person's actions. Kinda childish I think, and I hope I never lose it. ^ ^

I must be in a weird mood tonight haha.


End file.
